


Cecil, Can You Not?

by RazzBaerry19



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzBaerry19/pseuds/RazzBaerry19
Summary: It had been a while since Cecil had gotten laid, and Earl doesn't understand why he goes through all the trouble to look slutty and such, when there was someone more than willing to help him out right beside him.





	Cecil, Can You Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, constructive criticism is appreciated. >3<

“What's the point of this again?” Earl stood in the doorway to Cecil's bathroom, face flushed from the steam escaping the room.  
Cecil set his blow-dryer down, running his hand through his freshly dyed hair as he rolled his eyes in Earl's direction. “The point is that I haven't gotten laid in forever, I'm horny as hell, and I'm sure you feel the same way.”  
Actually, no he didn't. At least not for some random whore at a club. He wanted the glittery incubus in front of him, who practically oozed sex appeal with his every move. He wanted Cecil, plain and simple. Now if only Cecil would take a hint, rather than play of his advances as a joke.  
“What was that?” Cecil stopped the meticulous process of applying eyeliner, dropping his shoulders, in turn allowing his worn and ripped shirt to slide off them, exposing the almost smooth skin along the column of his neck and shoulder blades.  
“I didn't say anything?” Earl averted his gaze, not wanting to get caught staring.  
“Whatever, get ready or we’re gonna be late!”  
How is one late to a club? There’s no specific schedule? Earl walked to Cecil’s bedroom trying to figure that out. He snatched his jacket off Cecil’s bed, running his calloused fingers over the leather fondly. It was one of the few things he had taken when he was kicked out of his house, it was a security blanket of sorts.  
“Eaaaaaarly, I told you to get ready! You’re just sittin’ there!”  
“I am ready… I’ve been waiting for you.” Earl mumbled under his breath. He watched Cecil sashay across the room, somehow graceful despite his fishnets, skintight shorts, and platform boots. “Ceece, do we HAVE to go? Couldn’t we just, I dunno, stay home?”  
“What’s the fun in that? There is none. But you know what is fun? Going out, dancing, getting wasted, then getting screwed.” Cecil pouted, cocking his hip out to the side. “Also, I so didn’t do all this for nothing.”  
Earl sighed, he did this every time, knowing it was futile. He just hated seeing Cecil walk off with random people who would use and abuse him, leaving Earl to pick up all the broken pieces of his friend. And maybe it was that thought that caused Earl to stand and grab Cecil’s arm, pushing him back so he was pinned to the wall.  
“Earl, what the he-“ Cecil’s voice died out as he saw the look on Earl’s face. It was one he knew well, of irritation, adoration, and barely contained lust. “Early, what’s going on?” He squeaked.  
“For months I’ve watched you fuck complete strangers because you’re ‘bored and horny’. I’ve LET you, because I thought that maybe one day you’d realize how I feel about you. I’m tired of waiting, you just won’t take a hint! So, I figured, I could SHOW YOU.” Earl grabbed a handful of Cecil’s hair, pulling his head back and claiming his lips in a fierce kiss.  
Cecil’s face grew hot, and his body turned to jelly. He felt Earl press his knee between his legs, and Cecil moaned at the sensation against suddenly-too-tight shorts. He grinded unabashedly against Earl, letting his head hit the wall.  
Earl stopped suddenly, taking a few steps back and watched as Cecil leaned forward, whimpering at the loss of contact. He already looked a complete mess, hair mussed and clothes rumpled. Earl smiled triumphantly to himself, proud of the fact that it was HIM who had caused this.  
“Earl… Please.” Cecil looked up with wide eyes, voice quiet. His hands had gone to grip the legs of his shorts tightly.  
“On the bed,” Earl growled, and Cecil made a small noise as he complied, sitting on the edge. Earl took in the sight hungrily, sauntering over to Cecil. “I just want what’s best for you, and I can provide that, I can make you happy. Can I do that for you?” He fell to his knees in front of Cecil, looking up at him.  
Cecil gasped, nodding. He had been shocked into silence, Earl wasn’t usually pushy and demanding like this. He felt Earl’s fingers slide across his stomach, slipping lower until they hooked the waistband of Cecil’s shorts and fishnets. Earl tugged them down as far as Cecil’s boots would let him, then in a huff yanked the boots off, tossing them to a corner of the room. Cecil watched Earl crawl closer, felt him pulling the clothing off so he could settle comfortably in between Cecil’s thighs.  
Earl sat for a moment, drinking in the image of Cecil, who was leaning back on his arms, his face flushed and pupils lust blown. He let his gaze drag lower, the rise and fall of his chest, and finally to Cecil’s briefs, his arousal evident now that most of the layers were out of the way. Earl chuckled, leaning forward and blowing air across the quickly dampening fabric, reveling in Cecil’s gasp and moan. He let his fingers slowly slide up Cecil’s body, trailing over his bulge deliberately, teasingly. He sat up some, so he could tug at the band of Cecil’s boxers with his teeth and fingers.  
“Earl, Early…Please!” Cecil whined, screwing his eyes closed and shifting his hips, attempting to find some kind of friction.  
“No, you’ve teased and played me for so long, I figured I could return the favor.” Earl mouthed over Cecil’s boxers a few moments longer, eventually letting up just long enough to remove them, letting the fabric pool around Cecil’s ankles. Earl sat back, smirking at Cecil’s broken groan, before letting his fingers curl around Cecil’s cock. “Hmm, now here’s a choice, how should I take you? I could use my hand,” He punctuated the statement by sliding his hand down Cecil’s shaft, “Or perhaps my mouth?” He leaned forward, licking a stripe along Cecil’s underside.  
Cecil moaned, one of his hands going to Earl’s hair, fingers curled tightly in his locks. Earl looked up at Cecil, lapping at the pre beading at the tip. Cecil groaned, fingers curling tighter, and Earl took the hint, taking the head of Cecil’s dick in his mouth, sucking gently. He continued a slow pace, licking and sucking, making small noises to test Cecil’s reactions. Suddenly he looked back up at Cecil, a mischievous look in his eye, as he bobbed his head, taking Cecil as far as he could. Cecil practically screamed, he was so used to being the one in Earl’s position. He resisted the urge to buck his hips, to use Earl like he was all too often. Earl chuckled, the vibrations making Cecil shudder and curl his toes, curses and praises falling freely from parted lips.  
Earl continued the somewhat harsh treatment of the member sitting heavy in his mouth a few moments longer, until he felt Cecil tensing up. He pulled off with a lewd ‘pop’, pushing back and up on Cecil’s legs so he was standing.  
Cecil made a small noise, hips jerking and his dick bobbing freely.  
“On your knees.” Earl sat at the foot of the bed, palming himself through the fabric of his khakis. Cecil nodded, kicking the articles of clothes still clinging to his feet off, arranging himself on the bed comfortably. Earl crawled over and set his hands on Cecil’s hips, ripping and pulling Cecil flush against him. Their lips met briefly, but Earl had other plans, his lips and teeth fierce on Cecil’s neck. Let there be marks, let others see that he’s mine, Earl thought, maybe then Cecil would stop being such a whore.  
Cecil made a keening noise, tilting his head to give Earl more access. Earl took the opportunity, to let his hand travel between them, grasping Cecil’s leaking member. He pumped his hand quickly, his other hand holding Cecil so he couldn’t jerk his hips. Earl set a comfortable pace, ignoring Cecil’s cries of “Faster!”, but speeding up some when Cecil would beg.  
Cecil, through his panting and unintelligible babbling, managed to warn Earl a split second before he came, covering Earl’s hand with his seed. He went limp in Earl’s grip, letting Earl wipe the tears from his face. They laid down, Cecil clinging tight to Earl’s chest. “What… What about you?” Cecil mumbled, brain turned to mush post-coitus.  
“I’m… I’m good. Promise.” Really, Earl would probably be up in a few minutes to remove his damp and quickly cooling boxers, but for now, they would rest.  
Cecil yawned, snuggling close to Earl’s side. “I love you.”  
“Love you too Ceece,” Earl whispered, knowing that in the morning they would both regret their actions, but content nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't judge, I know it is trash...


End file.
